locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Whyte notation
History The Whyte Notation is a form of classification for steam locomotives, (which is also the main form of classifying steam locomotive wheel arrangements) is a wheel arrangement classification developed by Frederick Whyte in the mid-1800s. The notation classifies different forms of steam locomotives, as well as distinguishing them from one another. There are also different nicknames for the different types and forms of wheel arrangements as well. Problems A few wheel arrangements can't be covered by the Whyte Notation. This includes a Turkish arrangement that started out as a 2-6-0. But when a pair of carrying wheels were added to the design, between the central and rear driving axles to fix a axle load issue, it cannot be explained using the Whyte Notation. Some steam locomotives, although rare, don't rest their driving wheels on the rails. This is also impossible to explain using the Whyte Notation. The driving wheels rest atop other wheels. This was be done to try to multiply the power (or speed) of the locomotive, or to act like gearing. Such designs were not set into production by railroad (railway) companies. Either through cost, height or other factors such as axle weight, they weren't able to be used on most railroads (railways). Wheel arrangements There are many different forms of wheel arrangements for steam locomotives; even too many to count! Such examples are: 'Non-articulated' (standard) types: *0-2-2 "Northumbrian" *2-2-0 "Planet" *0-4-4 "Forney" *4-4-0 "American" ("Eight-wheeler") *4-4-4 (hybrid) *4-6-0 "Ten-wheeler" *4-6-2 "Pacific" *4-4-2 "Atlantic" *4-6-4 "Hudson" *0-8-0 "Eight-coupled" *2-6-0 "Mogul" *2-6-2 "Prairie" *2-8-0 "Consolidation" *2-8-2 "Mikado" *2-8-4 "Berkshire" *4-8-2 "Mountain" *4-8-4 "Northern" *0-10-0 "Ten-coupled" *2-10-0 "Decapod" *4-12-2 "Union Pacific" (unique to the actual railroad) *4-14-4 "AA20" (only one of its kind) 'Tenderless '(tank engine) types: Note: "S" means, "saddle-tank" which is considered to be a modification. "P" means, "pannier-tank". "W" means, "well-tank". *2-2-0T *0-4-0T *2-4-0T *0-6-0T *0-6-2T *4-6-2T *0-8-0T *0-8-2T *0-8-4T *2-8-0T 'Mallet' (articulated) types: *0-4-4-0 "BB II" (German) *0-6-6-0 "Erie" (unique to the actual railroad) *2-6-6-2 (rare) *2-6-6-4 (Norfolk and Western was the only railroad to own this type) *2-6-6-6 "Allegheny" (Chesapeake and Ohio was the only railroad to own this actual type;'' the second heaviest'' locomotive ever built) *4-6-6-2 MM-2 "Cab-forward" (from "AC Series" Southern Pacific cab forward steam locomotives; only railroad to own this type) *4-6-6-4 "Challenger" (UP 3985 is the only ''one of the largest steam locomotives to actually operate steam excursions as of today) *4-8-8-4 "Big Boy" (Union Pacific was the only railroad to own this type, and is ''the largest and heaviest ''steam locomotive ever built) *2-10-10-2 "Santa Fe" (unique to actual railroad; one of the ''longest types steam locomotives ever built) *2-8-8-8-2 "Triplex" (Erie railroad; one of the steam locomotives ever built with the most wheels) *2-8-8-8-4 "Triplex" (Virginian railroad; one of the steam locomotives ever built with the most wheels) 'Meyer '(articulated) types (aside from Fairlie): *0-4-0+0-4-0 *0-6-2+0-6-2 *0-6-0+0-6-0 'Garratt' (articulated) types (aside from Fairlie): *0-4-0+0-4-0 *0-6-0+0-6-0 *2-6-0+0-6-2 *2-6-2+2-6-2 *4-6-2+2-6-4 *2-8-2+2-8-2 *4-8-2+2-8-4 Category:Encyclopedic articles Category:Steam Locomotive Principles